theaquilonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ciryatan
Ciryatan is the largest country in Ingtandel, situated between Tlalis and Syxuin. It is home to the Cirtinese people, but is also the traditional home of the nomadic Sembán, Khaspians, Arenians and Migheer. Ciryatan is the largest kingdom in Ingtandel, having more two million people. Ciryatan has three of the five largest cities in Ingtandel—Areto, Liel, and Ardonye. Ciryatan is also the only country to have two different bodies of water as its oceanic border, those bodies of water being the Gyran Sea and the Meridian Ocean. Ciryatan is known as "the Crown" by many other kingdoms because it has maintained its original, archaic monarchy throughout the centuries, giving total power to a king and queen which are determined to have authority over their people by royal blood alone. Ciryatan is home to some of the most beautiful and fertile countryside, which supports a wide variety of crops and livestock. The only mountain range in Ciryatan is the Sil'tira Mountain Range, which separates Torm from the remainder of the kingdom nearly completely. The Cirtinese capital is Areto, meaning "gateway" in their native language, and is where the king and queen reside. For nearly three hundred years the royal family of Au'Tepet has ruled Ciryatan, their youngest member being Gelsara Au'Tepet, the first unmarried queen in the history of the country. The Cirtinese flag depicts a large crown against a red and yellow background, and the royal crest of the current ruling family is two crowned ravens holding swords in their right and left talons, respectively. Culture The Cirtinese are, for the most part, a very advanced culture. They live in permanent houses built with stone and wood and live in large, industrious groups. Ciryatan is known for its livestock (sheep, cattle, and goat) and vegetable crops (carrots, corn, and lettuce). The Cirtinese are masters at weaving and thus their cloth is desired by many. A large population of the Cirtinese are well-educated and highly intelligent. The Cirtinese have a vast army of nearly fifty thousand, which are exceptionally skilled in long-range and close-range combat. Because there are so many trained soldiers in the kingdom, Ciryatan is highly militarized, and it is common for its people to house infantrymen during times of war or conflict. Despite this, most of the Cirtinese respect and honor their soldiers and welcome them into their homes; some have even built extensions to their homes to house infantrymen, and those that are rich and powerful have separate living quarters for soldiers. It is common for young Cirtinese males to enlist in the military as young as age seventeen; doing so oftentimes brings great pride to families, and those who have male children rise to the rank of lieutenant or higher often receive the respect of the counts and countesses that control their region, making it easier for them to rise to the rank of vassal. Many Cirtinese are nomadic, and do not produce exports. The Sembán, for example, are a nearly autonomous group separate from the kingdom and its monarchy. These people roam the far western territory of Ciryatan and settle in uninhabited areas far from other civilizations. These hunter-gatherers are often left alone by the monarchy and the military and enjoy freedoms that other Cirtinese do not have. Other nomadic groups include the Migheer (a large mountain tribe that travels the Sil'tira Mountain Range) and the Khaspians, who live along the coasts and travel to the small but heavily-wooded Island of Hart during winter. The Cirtinese have three gods: Rohan, Elrohir, and Sevestia. Rohan is the ruler of the land, Elrohir is the ruler of the seas and oceans, and Sevestia is the ruler of the heavens. Each god has a temple, all located in the capital of Al'sora. Three times a Turning the people of Ciryatan migrate to Al'sora to pray and leave sacrifices to their gods, and a great feast, known as the tormu'rah (meaning "feast of the gods") is held in celebration of the gods. The tormu'rah lasts three days and is accompanied by song, dance, and theatre. Hierarchy The Cirtinese have a very simple but efficient hierarchy. A king and queen of royal blood stand at the top of the hierarchy; the royal family's relatives rule beneath them, carrying the title of scion. Each scion has a count or countess that follows their orders, and each count or countess controls many vassals, which often live on their estates and farm and take care of livestock. The vassals take on small leadership roles and carry out the count or countess's orders by spreading their word to the commoners. The hierarchy is strictly maintained by military force, which deters any unrest from growing amongst the commoners. Although many of the Cirtinese are well-educated and intelligent, this usually plays no role in the hierarchy; it is often royal or noble blood that gives certain Cirtinese their positions of power, and not education or stature as an intellect. A diagram below shows the hierarchy at its simplest: King/Queen-->Scions-->Counts/Countesses-->Vassals-->Commoners Language The kingdom of Ciryatan has only one official language, Cirtinese, but there are other dialects of Cirtinese that can be classified as their own language. These dialects are shared by the nomadic tribes of Ciryatan, including the Sembán and the Migheer. Cirtinese is considered one of the most beautiful and romantic languages in Ingtandel; all twenty-six letters are used, and vowels are favored over consonants. Thus, many words are said to "roll off the tongue" and are pleasant to speak and hear.